Event Filled Summer
by darkspyro
Summary: Hermione visits Harry and as a Birthday gift allows him to stay with her until Hogwarts starts. What is going to happen while Harry and Hermione are together? HHr
1. Summer Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This is JK's characters and story I've just twisted it to something that I had to write down … U've heard it all B4

**A/N: This is da first fan-fic iv riten. Actually, it is almost the 1st story Iv riten. I dont evn rite storyz 4 my English teacher, lol. But seriously, id like any help/advise I can get & id also be appreciative of ANY reviews I can get. I don't mind constructive criticism. Anyway, enjoy da story. Thanx 4 reading or evn _trying_ 2 read. I no im not dat good, **

**§p¥rÖ**

Summery: Hermione visits Harry and as a Birthday gift allows him to stay with her until Hogwarts starts. What is going to happen while Harry and Hermione are together? H/Hr

&--------------------------------------------------&

Story: Event-filled Summer

Chapter 1: Summer Holidays

Harry was once again having a horrible time at the Dursley's this summer. They were making him do _heaps _more chores than normal including: preparing breakfasts every morning, gardening, cleaning and even being Dudley's boxing bag.

On the positive side, Harry had been able to get up early every morning, about 4:30, and could lose all coherent thought and just have a good time. He would normally go for a jog around the block, then as quietly as possible go to the garage and use Dudley's weights (Dudley got them as a gift from his father for becoming boxing champion) till about 6:00am. He was pleased with the results he had gotten from this early morning workout.

After Harry got back, he would have to make breakfast. This was normally a ton of bacon, mostly for Dudley, some toast and frying about half a dozen eggs. If Harry was lucky enough, he could make a bit for himself before the Dursley's woke up and noticed.

Mrs Figg was being a lot nicer to him as well, after the Dementor encounter. She invited him over most days of the holidays and paid him to do some 'work' around the house. The only work he actually did was helping her design her new front garden. All the other time he spent with her was shopping. She had almost bought Harry a new wardrobe of clothes, as she didn't approve of his oversize _things_ he got from Dudley. She gave him money on top of that, which was about 20pounds a week, **(A/N: how much is 20 pounds … I was thinking of 20 dollars but they r in Britain so im not sure how much money that would be)** and he only helped her carry the shopping that they both bought home.

With the money she had been giving him, he decided it was also time to get a few new things for himself. He bought new glasses, the frames had been snapped too many times, and also found out that they didn't need the lenses as strong, so he got a whole new pair. He also bought himself a few games to pass time. It would only be something like a deck of cards or a bag of jacks, **(A/N: does any1 remember jacks)** so the Dursley never noticed. He also wanted to have something done with his hair, but had still not decided what a good look would be.

Today when Harry got back from his jog, he noticed he was a lot earlier than usual. _'I must be getting faster'_ he thought. He decided to have a quick shower and then make the Dursleys their banquet breakfast they had every morning.

He walked down in an old plain white T-Shirt of Dudley's and ripped jeans. His hair was amazingly flat, but he reminded himself that this wouldn't last long as his hair dried quickly.

Harry made the break-feast for the Dursleys and hastily made himself something before they managed to wake up. He was just about to walk out the door to start on his chores when he heard his Uncle telling him to get the 'Morning Herald' newspaper. Only because he was heading outside anyway, did Harry bother to get the paper and give it to his Uncle. He wished he didn't.

"Boy, clean up this mess. Do you honestly expect Petunia to do it for you again? She has been much to nice to you this summer, doing your chores, giving you extra food when you ask … you do those dishes and then start on the chores. I don't want to see you again till you have finished the garage door," his Uncle started his usually very long list of things Harry had to do that day.

Well his Uncle had been right on one thing. Aunt Petunia had been a lot nicer to him this summer.

Ever since the Howler, Aunt Petunia had been a lot nicer to him. She had been doing some of his chores, giving him more food than she had any other holidays and had even been talking to him, but only when no-one else was around.

Dudley had lost some weight, as he was too heavy to compete in the boxing championship. He, for some strange reason, was also a bit nicer to Harry, but only when it was just the two of them.

Uncle Vernon on the other hand was still bitter towards Harry. He, Uncle Vernon, thought that children such as him should have more respect and that he should be thankful that he was lucky enough to still letting Harry live under his roof. Harry honestly didn't think that he should be thankful and also thought that he was very far from lucky.

Harry quickly finished the dishes and went outside before his Uncle could think of anything else for him to do. After the Dursley had seen how nice Mrs Figg's yard looked, they made him do theirs. Because Harry hadn't really done Mrs Figg's yard, he was worried that they would notice a major difference. They still hadn't and he was _almost _finished. This is what Harry set to work on.

After working for 2-hours straight, he decided to take a well-needed break. It looked really good. Against the house there were rose bushes lined up neatly, against the side fence there was lavender and some low-cut box hedges. In the middle of the yard a weeping willow was standing. He still had no idea how this tree had managed to get there. He went out with Mrs Figg for the whole day and when he got back there was the tree, standing in the middle of the yard. Well he wasn't complaining. He got three days of happy Dursleys'.

Today he had to put in paving stones and even up all the plants. This didn't take him too long. Uncle Vernon had gone to work, Dudley was hanging out with his friends and Aunt Petunia was shopping. This meant he had the house to himself for a while.

He went inside and got something to eat for lunch, then pulled out a Pepsi and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He realized that Aunt Petunia was due back soon so he decided to at least start painting the garage door. He found the paint he needed and started working. _'Green … well at least it will match the garden'_ Harry thought, _'then again, it's much better than this brown.'_

It was true. It was a very ugly brown paint that was beginning to peel. No wonder they made Harry paint it.

He had been painting for about 20minutes and the sun was getting to him. He decided on a short break. He took of his shirt and got a drink from the hose, again wetting his hair in an attempt to make it straight. _'Why am I bothering with looking good? It's not like the Dursleys notice' _Harry mused.

Harry was taking his time with the painting. He didn't want Uncle Vernon keeping him outside all day because he didn't like the quality of painting his nephew had done. Because Harry was concentrating so hard on his work at hand, he didn't notice a person slowly making their way over to him from the corner of the street.

&--------------------------------------------------&

Hermione had decided to see Harry as she got to the library. Her Dad had driven off so she couldn't ask him to take her there either. She was walking. **(A/N: she new where he lived cause he had given her da address. Remember he gave da fone no.?)** As soon as she got to the correct street, she noticed a guy painting … without a shirt on. She giggled to herself and started making her way towards where she thought Harry's house should be. It was amazingly in the same direction as the guy without the shirt. When she got close enough, she noticed that the guy without a shirt was actually Harry. He looked different with flat hair and without the Hogwarts robes. Harry didn't notice her coming though. _'Probably too interested in painting'_ she thought.

All of a sudden she had a, what she considered would be, a really good plan. There was another paintbrush in the tin of paint. She picked up the paintbrush. It was _dripping_ with green paint. She was very surprised Harry hadn't noticed how close she was. _'This will be hilarious.'_

"Harry," she whispered. She didn't want to give him more shock than he needed. He didn't turn. She tried again, "Harry," but he wasn't listening. _'Fine, I can deal with this'_ and with that she dunked the paintbrush into the tin, brought it out and flicked all of the paint on the brush onto the back of Harry's head.

"Surprise Harry!" she whispered again. This time he turned, but she had already dunked the paintbrush back into the tin and splashed all of _that_ paint into Harry's face.

Hermione couldn't help it. She started to laugh. Harry looked funny when he was all green.

**A/N: Well wat do u think? Plz review. Thanx 4 reading evn if ya dont review … I wood just like 2 no if I should continue wif da story or not. Da more reviews I get da more likely I am 2 continue wif da story. If I get no feedback … well, 'we will see' (STAR WARS).**

4


	2. Hermione's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This is JK's characters and story I've just twisted it to something that I had to write down … U've heard it all B4

**A/N: Wow. 13 reviews for 1 chap. I didnt xpect any. Im sure dis chap isnt anything like u will xpect it 2 b but im new at dis, remember. Ok, 2 answer some of ur questions: **

**(EVRY1 SHOULD READ DIS)**

**Its set in 7th year**

**I havnt read da 6th book so anything dat is similar is a complete coincidence & im not using anything dat happened in da 6th book.**

**Voldemort's dead. I duno how or wen Harry defeated him but it wood hav been sum time in his 6th yr.**

**Also, I will not b riting wif da characters going 2 Hogwarts. Da heading says 'Event Filled Summer' & it will only b da summer holidays.**

**Lastly, da H/Hr coupling will not happen 'til da very end. Im still not even sure how they will get 2gether. Im riting it as I go. Any advice that u, my readers, can give me will b greatly appreciated**

**I wood also like 2 thank my reviewers: Amaherst, zeke, LemonDropAnyone (Im not in America though, im in Australia so im still stuck, lol), HHR LOVA', Kagom3, ShortandTuff, Mione5279, Kal's Gal, happyangell, chibigirl626 & kimmy. **

Separately I wood like 2 thank Blue Eyes and Blue Ink, u seem 2 really luv da story so far. Im glad u r enjoying it. And finaly, I wood like 2 thank BeaumontRulz 4 being such a great riter, friend & 4 reading. I will use dat advice on having a friend edit as well.

**Anyway, onto da story. I plan on updating once a week. U can all yell at me if I dont, K?**

**§p¥rÖ**

Summery: Hermione visits Harry and as a Birthday gift allows him to stay with her until Hogwarts starts. What is going to happen while Harry and Hermione are together? H/Hr

&--------------------------------------------------&

Story: Event-filled Summer

Chapter 2: Hermione's Visit

Hermione was laughing hysterically at Harry. Harry was just standing there looking dumb **(A/N: By da way its bak 2 Harry/Normal POV)**, staring at the girl in front of him.

"H-Hermione?" he questioned dumbly, even though he knew it was her. She looked different though. She had straightened her hair and added blonde tips. She was taller, but so was Harry so it was hard to tell. Overall, she looked really good.

Hermione looked at Harry. As soon as she realized he wasn't joking, she stopped laughing. She was getting a bit worried about him now.

"Umm, Harry? Is everything Ok? Are you Ok?" she asked him slowly, thinking she might scare him. He looked very confused, and even a little scared.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the garage door.

"Who. Are. You?" Harry interrogated.

"Harry, what…" but with the look Harry gave her she decided to answer him without question. "Hermione, Hermione Granger, your school friend."

"What school? Who is the Headmaster?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore." Hermione was worried about Harry, but she tried to hide it.

"Hagrid. Who is he? What pet did he hav in 1st year?"

"He had two pets Harry. Fang the bore-hound and Norbert the Dragon. He was a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"The other pet. The one that no-one knew about."

"Umm … Harry, I don't know what-" he cut her off "-the guard."

"Oh, you mean Fluffy don't you. Yes, Fluffy the 3-headed-dog. He guarded the Philosophers Stone. We had to get past Fluffy in our first year so you could fight Voldemort. Ron came with us. Do you remember Ron, Harry? He is also your best friend. Harry what is wrong with you? Why all the questions?" She said all this quickly before he added anything in. She was very worried about him. He wasn't ever like this.

Harry instantly released the grip he had on her. "Sorry Hermione. I guess I was just shocked to see you. I mean this is the first time you have come to Privet Drive to see me. You could have been anyone. You look really different. That's in a good way. I dunno, I guess I just thought you were an old Death Eater trying to get revenge on me or something and…" Harry just trailed off. He still didn't like talking bout how he defeated Voldemort. No one knew apart from himself and he liked it that way. A few people asked but he preferred to keep it to himself and didn't tell them anything.

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think of anything like that. I just came to see you. I thought it would be a bit different and … hang on … Harry, this is all new," she gestured around to the garden, "Please don't tell me the Dursley's made you do all this." She looked at him sorrowfully hoping that he hadn't done all this work.

"Err … does it matter if I did?" Harry didn't want to tell Hermione he had not only done the Dursley's but Mrs Figg's as well.

"Yes Harry, of course it matters, it means they are mistreating you. I mean, they had you painting … and … wait a minute … you were painting Harry. You threw me against _wet paint_ didn't you." She was glaring at him.

"Err … well … it … it's only your jacket, so … you could … always take it off and … I dunno…" he didn't think Hermione would really notice or care.

"Potter this is a new jacket! You have just ruined my new jacket. If you think for one second that you –" but she didn't get to finished what would happen to him

"Hang on … since when do you care about how you look. You've never cared how you look when we're at school." He tried to subdue her anger on him.

"Harry, you are trying to change the subject. I can't believe that you actually _did_ all of this." As she was looking around, she noticed Mrs Figg's yard and how it looked suspiciously similar. "Harry, now please don't tell me they made you do _that too_." She was now furious at the Dursleys and how they were treating him like a slave.

"Well, kinda." Harry tried lamely

"What do you mean 'kinda' Harry? It is a very simple question. You answer either yes or a no. There is no 'kindas'. She was now seething with anger.

"Well … it is a kinda. I mean I did _some_ of it. Mrs Figg actually hired someone else to do most of it. She is a Squib you know? It hasn't been too bad this summer. Actually, I get to go shopping with her, and she has been paying me and everything. I have bought myself a few things. The Dursley's don't think she is paying me as much as she is, so I can't buy anything that I want. Yer, for once I've been having a half decent time, even if the Dursley's treat me like dirt."

"Oh," was all Hermione said. She looked disappointed

"Well if I knew that was how you would react I guess I should have said that I was having a horrible time and wanted to be anywhere but here and that it was the worst summer I've ever had in my life," Harry joked.

"Oh, no Harry that isn't what I meant," Hermione started obviously not noticing that Harry wasn't serious. "I came here with a reason actually. Umm, Harry my parents and I were speaking and we decided that you could stay with us for the holidays. But if you don't want to I completely understand." She finished lamely.

"What? Are you for real? You mean I could actually get away from this place and stay with you? Awesome! This is the best news I've had." This raised Hermione mood considerably. "Well when can I stay. Hang on … how did you get to this conclusion? I mean normally you tell me it is safest to stay with the Dursley's just put up with them. What has changed now?"

"My parents and I decided that this wasn't exactly the best place for you to stay after all. I mean, they treat you like a slave."

"That's 'cause they _do_ treat me like a slave," Harry mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Hermione heard him.

"Harry, what these people are doing to you isn't right. If it were anyone else, you would've been treated with love and respect. Trust me. Not all family's are like the Dursley's. That's why its better if you aren't with them."

"Well gee. I could have told you that the Dursleys isn't the best place for me to stay. Wait! Brainwave, I _do_ tell you that this isn't the best place for me to stay. Every year. As soon as we get off the Hogwarts express. I _always_ tell you how my life would be so much better if I didn't have to go with the Dursley's But you know what? I've grown to live with it. I finaly realized that I've got no hope of getting me way. Dumbledore will always make sure of that. 'You have to stay safe Harry'. Well I would be safer without the Dursley's. I haven't got Voldemort after me anymore so I didn't see why he made me come back. I could have gone anywhere, but no! I had to stay here and paint a bloody door and design a stupid garden!" Harry was fuming now. He was turning red with rage.

"Harry, please don't get angry. I'm sorry I asked. I just thought…" She didn't know exactly what she thought. Harry would always over react. She was kinda asking for it, showing up unexpected like she did.

"What did you think Hermione?" Harry asked, coldly

"I don't know!" she threw her hand in the air in frustration. "I guess I thought that you would be happy to be ably to get away from here, I thought that you would like to have fun and do something interesting over the holidays, and you know what Harry, I thought you would be happy to see me. I guess not. I'm sorry for wasting yours and my time." And with that, she abruptly turned, and started to walk off.

Harry just stared at her. _'Far out. I'm so stupid. She didn't deserve that. She didn't do anything wrong. Look now she's walking away. Stop her Potter, what are you an idiot?'_

"Hermione, wait." Harry called, as he ran over to her. " I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I was just totally shocked by the fact that you showed up. I mean what would you do if I just showed up at your place." She just stood there looking at him

"Did you want to come inside? No one else is home so we wont be interrupted. We can talk there."

She smiled, "Sure Harry. We can talk inside," she smiled at him and they both walked over to the Dursley's house.

**A/N: O.K. I edited da end of this. I need evry1 2 remind me not to write at nite. I really screwed up da ending, lol. Nxt chap is just Harry having a kinda make-ova. Mrs Figg thought it would b a nice idea. I dont c how its important but wateva.**

5


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This is JK's characters and story I've just twisted it to something that I had to write down … U've heard it all B4

**A/N: O.K. I noticed that I fully screwed up da end of da last chapter. Sorry. I hav changed it. Remember, I rote it at 1am. Remind me 2 nvr rite a story late again.**

**Thanx, 2 my reviewers, but now I really shood get into da story.**

**§p¥rÖ**

Summery: Hermione visits Harry and as a Birthday gift allows him to stay with her until Hogwarts starts. What is going to happen while Harry and Hermione are together? H/Hr

&--------------------------------------------------&

Story: Event-filled Summer

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

Harry said goodbye to Hermione and watched her until she was out of sight. He was thinking of everything she had told him. She invited him to stay with her for the remainder of the summer. Dumbledore had said that as soon as it was Harry's birthday, Harry could leave. So on his birthday, Hermione was coming back and Harry would stay with her for the rest of the summer. _'This is awesome!'_

He wanted to tell Mrs Figg, but she was out so he went up to his room and waited until she got back. While he was waiting, an owl that Harry hadn't seen before fluttered into his bedroom. He took the letter off the owl, which simply stayed perched on his bed, and read. It was from Ron.

_Harry, _

_I've been working at Fred and George's joke shop. They've given me the worst jobs! But also pay me more than Mum gives me, so I'm not complaining._

_Oh, you'd never guess who I've been talking to. Loony Luna Lovegood! She lives near me. She isn't that crazy when you actually talk to her and get to know her. She's really nice and smart. (By smart I mean Hermione smart, she just doesn't show it.)_

_As you probably noticed, I didn't send this with Pig. This is our new family owl and I was testing his capability to send letters and find people. Did he do well? We haven't named him yet. Can you think of anything? _**(A/N: can any of _u_ think of a good name 4 an owl?)**_ Fred and George have been making so much money from the shop that they bought it for us. Errol was just getting to old and tired. _

_Anyway, enough of my ramblings. How have you been? I hear Hermione is doing well. I invited her over a while ago, but she said she had plans. She wouldn't tell me what, though. Do you know what plans she is talking about? You can come over too if you want. I probably won't be home that often, but you could help me in the shop. Fred and George are always complaining about how they could use some extra help._

_I'm gonna get back to work. I'll see you over the holidays though, right? _

_C-ya mate, _

_ Ron_

&--------------------------------------------------&

Harry looked out the window and saw Mrs Figg walking down the street. He ran out of his room, down the stairs and out the door. He couldn't wait to talk to her.

"Hello Mrs Figg. Would you like me to carry those bags for you?" Harry asked noticing the bags she was carrying.

"Yes, thank-you Harry," she replied and handed him the bags. They were heavy, but nothing Harry couldn't handle.

When they got to Mrs Figg's house, she invited Harry inside, and they sat down and started talking.

"Well Harry, what brings you to see me?" Mrs Figg questioned.

"Umm … I had a friends come over today-"

"-Oh good. I don't like you being alone with the Dursleys." Mrs Figg interrupted. "Oh, sorry. Please go on," She added once she realized she cut off Harry.

"Right. Anyway, she came over today and asked me if I wanted to spend the rest of the summer with her and her parents. I said yes," Harry told her.

"She?" Mrs Figg questioned again.

"Yeah, Hermione Granger. She is my best friend at school."

"Is that all she is?" Mrs Figg raised her eyebrows.

Harry blushed a bit at this comment. "Yeah …… she's just a friend."

"Hmm," Mrs Figg seemed to be deep in thought. _'What is there to think about?'_

"Yeah, I said yes so I'll be leaving on my birthday," Mrs Figg jumped at this comment and seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts.

"On your birthday! That's in two days? But you need to get ready. Well, you must come with me tomorrow. We will make you look nice for Hermione. How long will you be staying?" Mrs Figg seemed rather happy with the fact Harry would have something to do over the holidays.

"Err … I don't know. A while I guess. We didn't discuss that. Most likely the rest of the holidays," Harry said.

"Great. You can come over tomorrow and we can make you look nice for Hermione. Is that all? I'm rather busy at the moment…" Mrs Figg started saying as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, that was all…but…um…why do I have to look nice for Hermione?" Harry was rather confused with this.

Mrs Figg smiled, "You need to look nice for anyone. First impressions count. You will be meeting her family for the first time I'm assuming. Trust me when I say, it will make you and her very happy." Mrs Figg seemed to just confuse Harry even more with this comment **(A/N: She confused me 2 … wait im da riter. I shouldnt b confused … hmm I'll have to think about that)** but he ignored it and left her to do whatever was keeping her so busy.

&--------------------------------------------------&

The next day, just as Mrs Figg requested, Harry went over to her house. She told him they were going shopping. _'Just what does she mean by shopping?'_

The Mall (shopping centre) wasn't that far, so Harry and Mrs Figg walked. Harry still marvelled at the size, even though he had been there several times this summer **(A/N: I finaly noticed y its caled summer holidays. In Britain its Summer in July, not Winter … lol, I no, im an idiot, u dont hav 2 tel me)**. As they walked in, Harry realized he had no idea why he was brought here.

"Umm, Mrs Figg, why did you bring me here?" Harry questioned.

"To make you look good for Hermione and her parents. First impression count, no matter how many people tell you they don't," Mrs Figg replied, not turning to look at him, and continued walking.

"Oh, right," Harry didn't know what else to say.

Harry let Mrs Figg drag him from store to store never complaining out loud, but inwardly wishing he hadn't agreed to this. _'She is acting like a little kid in a candy store. Man, this is annoying. I wish she would decide what to do already. This is boring!'_

As if in answer to his prayers Mrs Figg suddenly stopped.

"Here we are, Harry. First stop," Mrs Figg said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, spaced out. Where?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Look up."

Harry looked up. They were at a hairdresser. _'What are we doing _here_? My hair can't be tamed. This is so pointless. Why _did _I agree to this?'_

"In you go, Harry. Get a nice haircut. Let's hope they can fix your hair," Mrs Figg said, running her hand through his messy hair.

Mrs Figg steered him inside and a few minutes later a young lady came up **(A/N: Wish service realy was that good. I had 2 wait 20minutes B4 I evn had sum1 cum up 2 me. Slackers!)** to serve them. She took Harry to a chair in the far corner. Mrs Figg followed cautiously while Harry sat down.

"Hello dear. Now what would you like done?"

&--------------------------------------------------&

**(A/N: I decided it wood b 2 boring 2 xplain in detail everything Harry had 2 put up with. Evn though it wood make my chap longa, I still didnt c da point of boring myself riting it. Sorry if u wished 2 read about Harry's time at the Mall)**

After about 3hours (**A/N: Poor Harry. I wood die in a shopin centre 4 3hrs)** of walking around in and out of different stores, Mrs Figg decided that Harry had everything he needed to make a good impression, so they could leave.

Harry looked amazing. **(A/N: sigh I think im turning in2 1 of those crazed 'Harry is soooooo hot' fans. NOT GOOD, lol)** He'd gotten a haircut **(A/N: Na da)** and had light brown, almost blonde, tips added in. It looked really good in his black **(A/N: is it blak?)** hair. He had also gone to the optometrist and found out the lenses in his glasses were too strong, so he got new lenses and some contacts. Mrs Figg said she didn't like his eyes being 'hidden' behind glasses. They also got him some new clothes. He got a pair of black cargos, a pair of ¾ length pants and a pair of khaki pants. He also got a few shirts: a dragon tattoo one, a Hawaiian one and a plain black one too. To top it off he bought a pair of Adidas runners.

As Harry and Mrs Figg were walking out, Harry noticed some of the girl they passed shooting him looks. _'Either Mrs Figg was right and I look good, or I've got something on me and I look like a clown'_

One girl, who was standing at the door, probably waiting for someone, was watching Harry as he was walking out. Harry noticed this and just before he passed by, he winked and smiled at her. The girl blushed and turned away from Harry, realizing she had been staring. _'Looks like Mrs Figg was right then.'_

**A/N: O.K. finished this chap. Any good? Remember all you gota do is press 1 buton and type a few words. Not that hard. But then you could be one of those slack people like me who cant b stuffed reviewing. 4 those who can b stuffed tell me wat u though of it.**

6


	4. Nup, nothing,, Gone, done, finished

Hey guys

Sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot of problems with friends, family… me. Anyway, I thought I would tell everyone – I'm not writing anymore at the moment. I'm actually gonna get rid of this story in a month after I have posted this.

I'm sorry to all those who are really into the story and wanted me to update. Also, if you want to give me any ideas e-mail at drkrstdspyro (at) hotmail (dot) com add me on MSN and chat – I'm kool.

Anyway, yeah – to many problems going on around my life at the moment for me to be able to concentrate on anything to write.

Umm……yeah. Ok, well thanks to everyone who read the story and thanks if you plan on reading _if_ I manage to finish writing it.

L8RZ, Spyro

P.S. I thought I might add that I wrote the first story as a dare from a friend and only continued cause you guys reviewed, lol. I think that's why I need ideas too.


End file.
